


Stone Walls

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [13]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: For Blackroseaki38.





	Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseAki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/gifts).

The smell of coolness woke him. 

Walls int the prison was always cold even in the middle of summer. At last according to the guards that outside the cell while they guarded the many people locked up. It was still unreal that he was here. 

Stuck inside a crystal. 

When he thought back on it thee was some regret on kidnapping the Queen. A part of him didn’t regret it because he had always been there for his friends. When Varian needed them most they had just abandoned him. 

Not even bothered to ask if he was alright or come see him after. Instead, he was left alone with his father trapped in some sort of crystal that he could figure out. Eyes closing he just thought back about when they were happy. 

Back when there were warm smiles, laughing, going out to enjoy a pick or swimming. There was a lot of good memories of silly things too. Like going on walks or pointing out a funny looking cloud. 

It was just things like that and it really made Varian happy to think about. However, with the happy memories came the bad. The thoughts on what they must think about him? That was something that hunted his dreams. 

Closing his eyes Varian tried to keep from falling back into thinking about what happened again. It never helped. The only thing it did was make things worse. Nightmares sometimes sank into the mornings long into the noon and sometimes they just lasted for days on end. 

Rolling over Varian pulled his legs to his chest as he started to sting with fresh tears. Closing them tight he tired not to sob even if his body betrayed him with half dry sobs. A few minutes later he was left with feeling both thirsty and eyes swollen from the new tears. 

There was no use trying to think of anything else. 

It didn’t matter. 

Nothing was going to change. 

As he laid there on the straw bed and only one blanket. It wasn't thick and, it wasn’t t in the best shape. It was the only thing that he had. Pulling the blanket around him the young boy tired to go back to sleep. 

Sleep made time go by faster. 

Once in a long, while it made him feel better. 

Maybe a very little and very far apart but it was better than just reliving the past. Just as he closed his eyes there were inaudible voices. Sometimes he listened, some times he didn't. At the moment he couldn’t care what they were saying. Instead, he tried to close off his hearing. 

It worked until there was a shout. For a second Varian ha been sure what it was. It sounded like an odd word that he hadn’t heard in such a long time. Eyes opening slowly as it was repeated he looked over to see who was saying such a thing. 

“Varian!” 

There it was. 

Blinking Varian sat up more now that he knew the words was his name. How strange that he hadn’t recognized it. Eyes swelled from the crying spell earlier. Sitting up again as his mind searching who that was. 

“Eugene?” Another blink Varin stuttered. “Ho-how...? What a-are you doing here?” 

“Getting you outta here,” Opening the door with a key he walked over. Seeing the right of the kid really hit his heart hard. He felt a pang of guilt for not finding out where the kid was sooner. With a pulling of the handle, the door groaned as it was opened. Rushing in he took off his coat and wrapped the kid in it. “Come on, Varian, let’s get you somewhere warm and let’s get you washed up. You look like hell kid.” 

“Is this another dream?” He asked as he was picked up, the warmth helped his chilled bones. Something that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. “Where we going?” 

“I found this swanky place nearby, Food, warm clothes, hot water for a bath you name it kid,” He promised with a tingle of his voice breaking. “I got you, Varian, big brother is here,”

Suddenly there was a warmth in his heart that made Varian just cry silently. 

In relief 

In hope. 

In what might have been a new ever after with someone else who considered him, family.


End file.
